True Love(First Book in the 'True' Series)
by The Phoenix Avenger
Summary: Maka and Kid are sworn rivals due to both their bands constant competition to be no.1 on the charts. But when their mangers arrange that all three bands who are competing for number one in a tour, how can Maka and her band mate Natsuki, NOT fall in love with those their not supposed to? Rated T because of language and suggestive themes. KidxMaka,SoulxLiz,Black*StarxTsubaki, OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

El-chan: Hey guys its me! I'm writing a KiMa this time and I hope you enjoy it! Take it away Natsuki! The songs in this are called 'The Story Of Us' by Taylor Swift, Die Young by Ke$ha and Terrible Things by Mayday Parade.

Nat-chan: Hi I'm Natsuki and I'm the OC in this one! El-chan only owns the plot! She doesn't own Soul Eater or any of the songs that are sung in it!"

The ash blonde haired girl smiled at the girl with blonde hair (it has a natural light brown mixed in) with purple streaks in, who smiled back.

"I'm Maka!" Smiled the ash blonde haired girl.

"I'm Natsuki!" Smiled the girl who had purple streaks in her hair.

Maka Albern had ash blonde hair that was up in twin ponytails at each side of her head. She was wearing dark blue ripped skinny jeans and a white t-shirt that said 'You Need To Read Better Books' in black writing. She was also wearing white high-tops with black laces.

Natsuki Tachibana had blonde hair with natural light brown mixed in. She too was wearing dark blue ripped skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with a yellow and black batman sign on it. She was wearing black Dr. Martins. They were on a stage in front of hundreds of thousands of people who came to watch 'The Battle Of The Bands'. It was Natsuki's and Maka's pop groups turn. Their band was called 'Blue Moon' and they are one of the most popular bands.

"Guys, we really want to thank you." Said Natsuki.

"So please enjoy the song!" They said in unison. [**Maka**/_Natsuki_/Both]

I** used to think one day we'd tell the story of us**

**How we met and the sparks flew instantly**

**And people would say they're the lucky ones**

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you_

_Now I'm searching a room for an empty seat_

_'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on_

_**Oh, a simple complication**_

**Miscommunications lead to fallout**

_So many things that I wish you knew_

_So many walls that I can't break through_

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room

And we're not speaking

And I'm dying to know,is it killing you

Like it's killing me

yeah..!

I don't know what to say since a twist of fate

When it all broke down

And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

_Next chapter_

**How'd we end up this way?**

**You see me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy**

**And you're doing your best to avoid me**

_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us_

_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here_

_But you held your pride like you should've held me_

**Oh I'm scared to see the ending**

**Why are we pretending this is nothing?**

_I'd tell you I miss you, but I don't know how_

_I've never heard silence quite this loud_

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room

And we're not speaking

And I'm dying to know, is it killing you

Like it's killing me

I don't know what to say since a twist of fate

When it all broke down

And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

**The battle's in your hands now**

**But I would lay my armour down **

**If you say you'd rather love than fight**

_So many things that you wish I knew_

_But the story of us might be ending soon_

**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room**

_And we're not speaking_

And I'm dying to know, is it killing you

Like it's killing me

I don't know what to say since a twist of fate

When it all broke down

And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

Now, now

And we're not speaking

And I'm dying to know, is it killing you

Like it's killing me? Yeah..

And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate

_'Cause we're going down_

the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

**The end.**

The crowd cheered and they bowed. They went off as the other band, 'Black Sunshine' came on stage. Black Sunshine was made up of four guys. Death The Kid, Soul Evans, Black*Star and Shin. They walked on stage, looking as if they didn't care. Matsuri saw Shin, and she instantly recognised his dark blue messy hair.

[**Kid**/_Shin_/Soul/**Bl****ack*Star**/All]

**By the time I was your age I'd give anything to fall in love truly**

**was all I could think,**

** that's when I met your mother**

**the girl of my dreams,**

**the most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen.**

_She said boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?_

_"I can't help but notice you staring at me,_

_I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe,_

_I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."_

_Now son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things._

Now most of the time we'd have too much to drink

and we'd laugh at the stars and share everything.

Too young to notice and too dumb to care,

love was a story that couldn't compare.

**Isaid girl can I tell you a wonderful thing?**

**"I made you a present with paper and string,**

**open with care now, I'm asking you please,**

**you know that I love you,**

**will you marry me?"**

Now son I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things

you'll learn one day, and I hope and I pray that God shows you differently.

**She said boy can I tell you a terrible thing?**

_"It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks._

Please don't be sad now, I really believe,

**_you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."_**

Slow, so slow, I fell to the ground on my knees.

So don't fall in love there's just too much to lose

if you're given the choice, I'm begging you choose to walk away, walk away,

don't let her get you, I can't bare to see the same happen to you.

Now son, I'm only telling you this, because life can do terrible things.

Then, three girls came on stage, the final pop group in 'The Battle Of The Bands' the girls are called Liz,Tsubaki and Patti. They're band is called 'Blissful Ignorance.

[**Liz**/_Tsubaki_/Patti/All]

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums

Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone

So while you're here in my arms

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like

we're gonna die young

**Young hearts, out our minds**

**Running 'til we outta time**

Wild child's lookin' good

Living hard just like we should

_Don't _

_care who's watching when we tearing it up** (You Know)**_

That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)

Looking for some trouble tonight (_yeah_)

**Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side**

Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)

_We'll keep dancing 'til we die_

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums

Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone

So while you're here in my arms,

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Young hunks, taking shots

Stripping down to dirty socks

_Music up, gettin' hot_

_Kiss me, give me all you've got_

**It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)**

**That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)**

_Looking for some trouble tonight (_**yeah**)

Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side

**Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)**

We'll keep dancing 'til we die

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums

Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone

So while you're here in my arms,

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums

Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone

So while you're here in my arms

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

~Some time Later~

"It's a draw between Blue Moon, Blissful Ignorance and Black sunshine! Join me tomorrow night for the final of 'Battle Of The Bands'!" The presenter shouted, and the bands looked a t each other. Maka looked at Kid and Vice-versa, Liz looked at Soul and Vice-versa, Tsubaki looked at Black*Star and vice-versa and Patti observed them all. At that moment that all realized. 'We have to go all out on this one.'


	2. Please Read

**Hey guys.**

**Ummm... How do I put this. I have really bad writers block. I can't write anything because of it and it's pissing me off. All my inspiration is gone and I keep imagining my OC's and the characters dying off in really weird, sad and gruesome ways. So, HELP ME! This is torture! I can't write any fan fiction and it HURTS! Suggestions? Have any of you guys had really bad writers block before and have any tips to deal with it? I'll do anything here, so HELP! **

**Thanks for reading,**

**HELP ME,**

**~The Phoenix Avenger~**


End file.
